


【露中】月亮与龙舌兰

by CyranCerulean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyranCerulean/pseuds/CyranCerulean
Summary: 如果游轮抵达亚历山大港时他还能维持着像现在这样吻我的姿势，我不介意把我所有的万宝路都丢下去喂大西洋鲭鲨。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【露中】月亮与龙舌兰

我与他的相识不会比教堂台阶上的裂纹更古老，不会比海格墓园铁栅门下新生的小苍兰更年轻。

我走出喧闹的宴会厅，迎面撞上一个年轻侍者，那家伙把红酒洒到了我皮鞋上，差点让我摔进推车上那个足有我半身高的五层豪华蛋糕里。我没听清他匆忙鞠着躬用希腊语叽里咕噜对我说了些什么，紧承而至的爵士乐浪潮一声盖过一声，萨克斯和单簧管的合奏很快就淹没了那几个被威士忌泡昏了头的男人满口大谈阿富汗局势的喋喋不休。我登上舷梯，他果然在那儿，那个亚裔男人。这条航线的始发港在索契，船经土耳其海峡驶出黑海之后，他就在那儿了。

他总是站在甲板上的同一个位置，早时晨光初透的铅色薄雾模糊了他的眼睑，子夜风平浪静的疏星朗月把他藏进梵高的油画里。他同别人说话时嘴唇一开一合，像两瓣切开后点缀在蛋白霜上的圣女果，艳丽而耀眼。他喜爱的酒同他的眼睛是一样的颜色，长岛冰茶——披着慵懒华服在自己领地边境巡视的澳洲黑豹，那很适合他——我想象着我是那冰凉的液体滑过他的舌头，随着那暗领下的喉结每一次滚动坠落向一个不可及的深度。  
我们在这艘船上的许多场合巧遇——这么说也不完全对，许多勉强可以修饰次数，巧遇也只是彻彻底底的人为。  
他的生活未免过于平淡，甚至可以说得上无趣。旅行的大部分时间里，他几乎足不出门。除此之外，就是餐厅和甲板，我从未在棋牌室，舞厅，赌场或是别的地方见到他，只有一次，在水疗馆门前，他身边还跟着一个亚裔女人。他们似乎在为了某件事情争执，最后我从他的神情变化里读到了妥协。他把一张卡递给前台的服务人员，替那黑发女子拢了拢披肩，她脸上立刻浮现出一抹亲昵的笑，挽住了他的胳膊撒娇般轻蹭了蹭。  
我不得不承认，那一刻我是嫉妒的。我嫉妒另一个幸运儿可以得到他的好，却又同时为他感到不平。  
他目送那女子走进水疗馆，取回了自己的卡放入钱夹，转身离开。我本以为他会陪着她一起去。  
或许他也并没有那么疼爱他的妻子。我有些恶毒地想。  
但，我一个游轮上的路人，一个他生命的过客，我所见仅冰山一角，我又有资格评判什么呢。

大抵人到了我这个年纪会开始习惯于伤春悲秋，年少轻狂时的荒唐行径早不知被流沙腐蚀了多少年，该急流勇退的避世暮年又行将未至，卡在三十五岁这个节点上，回忆往事时只能翻从前的糊涂烂账，然后继续像蚂蚁一样在地球各个角落上疲于奔命，睡前清数一遍把自己拴在这个世界上的一捧丝线，再过三十年它们就会一根根断开，那时人就可以在某个夜晚的睡眠中毫无痛苦地离开。

那是我到今天为止前的想法，你也许要嘲笑我太过于悲观，哪怕我已经算得上是世人眼中的所谓成功人士。那亚裔男人，我断定他比我年长，我见到他时，仿佛一夜苍老十岁，而次日晨光乍现时花房里萎谢许久的花朵却又重新抽枝生芽。  
我断定他比我年长，我找不出什么免去通俗的词语来修饰他，请原谅，即使作为一个男人，他也的确过分美丽了。他看上去和赌场里那些眉目清秀的荷官年龄相仿，但他们不会有他的沉静和他的稳健，那是只有经过岁月磨砺才能雕琢出的气质和棱角。我能透过他那双眼睛看见他年轻时候的样子，坐在大学图书馆一隅，垫着烫金封面的Moleskine笔记本用钢笔写下一连串流畅的花体英文。虽然我讨厌莎士比亚和康德，可我愿意在每一本经他翻阅过的书的扉页记录卡上，在他的名字之后留下我的名字。

我是个不成功的偷窥者，像个不入流的私家侦探，跟在他身后穿过餐厅，走出船舱，登上甲板，我始终与他保持十米之内五步开外的距离。我猜想他对我应有所察觉，可我庆幸至目前为止还没有一位身穿巡卫队制服的男人在半夜带着投诉信和驱逐令敲开我的房门。我也是个不成功的猎人，我不敢走近他，丑陋的猎人会吓跑林中的仙鹿，我已经将陷阱布置得小心翼翼又委曲求全，我的引诱与邀请是那么明显迫切，而我的猎物却不主动靠近。

游轮在哈尼亚停留将近半天，不少人趁着这段时间下船去体验被迫压缩成十个小时的地中海风情。他约摸也是下船去了。我坐在露天吧台旁，看着人群在港口分散，像潮水一样涌入不同的窄阶巷道，喝光杯子里最后一口伏特加，我拣出一颗碎冰块，像小时候含弹珠那样把冰块含进嘴里。  
克里特海的美就是用蓝洞来比拟也不为过，哈尼亚浮在汪洋的边缘，我多看一眼就多产生一分幻觉，翌日天明我醒来之前她就会变成另一座水下之都。海浪漫上来亲吻古老的运河航道，粼粼泛起破碎的波光彀纹，像他手中高脚杯边缘反射的光泽，被那双手触摸该是什么样的感觉。  
船首的甲板倒是个不错的观景台，滨海小路慢慢延伸成石阶，宛如吊兰里垂下的叶，蜿蜒着穿过那些鳞次栉比在阳台上栽满番红花的楼房，通往更高更深的城中心。这里虽不是卫城，却让人产生奇异的遐想，这座老城之后朦朦胧胧的远山剪影，总让我误以为是远古奥林匹斯诸神祇的居所。  
日落时分我终于又在舷梯处看见他的身影，还有那天我见过的亚裔女子。他手上提着两个袋子，交给了另一个亚洲男人，那男人还带着一个拉杆箱。随后他与那名女子和男人逐个拥抱，是在送别朋友吗。我没注意到他们之后的交谈，我很快又重新睡了过去——我的眼睛盯着一群呆头呆脑的海鸥误把装修工人留在蓝色小圆屋顶上的白油漆斑当成食物啄了一个下午，在他从我跟前走过的时候，它们闭上了。

布拉金斯基从未有哪个时刻像现在这样懦弱踌躇，进退维谷。这绝非一个长期空窗的单身汉在为他的某些龌龊想法砌词开脱，圣父若望在上，我对那个亚裔男人绝无半分越轨念头，哪怕是在我得知他或许已经身有所属之前。我只想同他说上一句话，哪怕只是告诉他我的名字。  
事实证明，动了歪念头的人会自讨苦吃，而好人则往往能得到相应的回报。我一直对这套哄小孩的说法嗤之以鼻，可当侍者告知我今夜在游轮上将举行假面舞会时，我几近要对三天前游轮停泊在哈尼亚时不经讲价就花五欧元买下那个卖花老太太篮子里阿芙洛狄忒爱神手环的自己感恩戴德，可惜那条皱得像团蜡纸的干花手链早被我丢进了昨天来打扫房间的清洁工的回收车。  
假如他也出席。我想。他大概不会不出席。

即使隔着一层面具，那又能说明什么呢？不，你要是联想一下鸵鸟把头埋到沙子里的样子和看完恐怖片后天真地认为蒙上被子就能阻挡一切妖魔鬼怪的小孩的心理，你就会明白这是什么感受。  
假如。我说，看见远处一片朦胧的灯火在夏夜的海雾里明明灭灭。假如轮船驶过那座灯塔前，他还不同我说上一句话，我就把我所有的万宝路都从这儿扔下去喂大西洋鲭鲨。

甲板上只有我们两个人，除了吧台后不紧不慢整理酒柜的调酒师，其他人都到宴会厅里去了。  
显然这种难得的独自沉思时刻被打断是一件非常不愉快的事，但他接过了那杯长岛冰茶，并在侍者的示意下朝我的方向转过身来，当着我的面将杯中酒一饮而尽，举起空杯晃动里面的碎冰块与我致意。  
他接受了我为他点的鸡尾酒，这是个良好的开端。我终于从那片阴影后走出来，和他一起接受海风的无情洗礼。

所有人都在跳舞，你为什么不去。  
没有心仪的舞伴，再华丽的宴会也像垃圾场。  
这话让你妻子听见可不好。  
他看了我一眼，没有说话。我猜不透那张墨蓝色的天鹅绒面具下是什么神情，我凝视着他的侧脸，面具撑在他颧骨侧，遮住了他的额头，他的眉眼，留下好看的鼻尖和下颔曲线，边沿的暗纹像晨昏线将他分割成两个部分，一半白天，一半黑夜。

听起来你孤身一人。他说。  
独行客没什么不好，先生，至少这一路上我买的每一杯伏特加都进了我的喉咙。  
我不着痕迹地往他身边靠近了一点，他的手一直在系在脑后的带子上摩挲，我真希望他一不小心就扯开那个活结，我还没有在月光下这样近距离地看过他的眼睛。  
现在什么时候又时兴起这种老套的搭讪方法了。他低低笑了两声。看在长岛冰茶的份上，我愿意听你废话一个晚上。  
倒是你，也一个人。你妻子呢。  
您总向我打听她的消息，是想让我以骚扰罪的名义让您立刻被遣送回国？  
无意冒犯。我立刻说。只是您看上去很年轻，不像业已成家。  
他看了看我，嘴唇抿成一条细缝，切开的圣女果又合成了一瓣，有几分说不出的严肃古怪。  
我以为你知道。

我真想给自己两个大耳光，开始愚蠢地没话找话。  
我从索契来，忘了告诉你，俄罗斯是我的故乡。恕我冒昧，你是在哪个港口登船的。  
伊斯坦布尔。  
来度假？  
出差。他说。去摩洛哥。  
坐船？海上航行路遥辛苦，怎么不选择摩洛哥皇家航空？  
他又露出了刚才那种古怪的神情。  
我以为你知道。

而这时露台上所有的彩灯和落地灯全都在一瞬间点亮，宴会厅的大门轰然敞开，带着形形色色面具的人们呼喊着陆陆续续涌上甲板，人群中央是今夜举行订婚派对的主角，那个白天抱着一大束厄瓜多尔玫瑰大大咧咧冲进酒吧请了在场所有人一杯慕尼黑啤酒的美利坚小伙在聚光灯下抱着他的金发男友亲得难舍难分，人群里爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼声，乐队接连登场。  
不和我跳支舞吗。我朝他伸出手。  
他向后退了一步。  
然后他的手搭在了我的掌心上。那一刻我的掌心仿佛挨了一记重戳，这个短暂夏夜在坠落天幕的烟火尾焰里燃烧她最后的光华。

小提琴奏出第一个音符的时候，我就知道，我和他都陷进去了。我们抚摸对方的脊背，轻触对方的眼睑，我跳男步，他跳女步，默契得就像一对久别重逢的恋人一般自然。  
探戈本不是他所擅长的舞曲，就连毕业晚会上我们一起跳的那支国标舞，都是我花了整整一个星期以左脚脚趾半数伤残为代价换来的美丽成果。  
我那温驯可爱的少年恋人啊，时光将他从一块璞玉打磨成华美的黑曜石，他迷人又危险，过了多少年，我终于又有机会再看他一眼。  
我不过是去摩洛哥开个会，顺便送我妹妹和妹夫来度蜜月，你管得未免太宽了吧，布拉金斯基先生。他在我耳边小声地笑。才十年不见，你连湾儿都认不出来了。

才十年不见，我已经想念你想念得快要发疯。  
我没有忘记，我当然没有忘记，我只是被冲昏了头脑，我怎么会忘记关于你的一切？

我没有忘记。因他幼年时父亲遭遇空难，他始终对那些在云层里穿梭的冰冷机器心存阴影。我们终于不用再相隔两地的时候，他乘坐绿皮火车跨越半个亚欧大陆来到我身边，他说他看到了苍莽绵延的原野和林海，在我长大的这片国土上，像是陪着我一起走过了错失的童年。在月台我抢过他的行李时蹭过他的侧脸，他数落我身上格瓦斯的味道，我说那是思念在悄悄发酵。  
我没有忘记。我们第一次搬进真正属于自己的家的时候，我们是白手成家。他每天下班后乘地铁去古董市场逛上一个小时，买到了我心念已久的一台Marshall音箱，而我在这些时间里躲躲藏藏拼命赶工，用樱桃木给他做了一套书架，用来收藏他的书和诗集。  
我没有忘记。他一向讨厌伏特加的刺激辛辣却倾心龙舌兰的香气，我以为他会更适合玛格丽特，可他却偏爱龙舌兰与伏特加混合的长岛冰茶。  
不管宿命论和因果律曾经将我们推向汪洋的哪一个地方，所幸我又能够再见到他，我托着他的腰将他举过半空，像拥抱一只折翼的黑天鹅，他的面具滑落到地上。所幸我还能再一次承受他的重量。  
舞曲的尾声中我扣住他的后脑勺将他紧紧拉向我，他离我那么近，摘掉了那层轻纱，他眼里藏不住的万千情愫，我靠得近一点，就更陷进去一点。  
你以为埃里克换了面具，克里斯汀就认不出他了。他一伸手扯掉了我的面具，我们之间再也没有阻隔和顾忌。  
他拉开我的礼服，摸到了暗袋里的小盒子，他掏出来看清了上面万宝路的字迹，皱了皱眉。

“月亮和龙舌兰可比尼古丁更容易让人醉得厉害。”  
他说得对，喝了长岛冰茶的人是他，抽万宝路的人是我，可我的确醉了。  
但今晚月色真美。  
比起与那些晦涩深妙的文字缠绵我宁愿把自己泡在繁冗枯燥的数理公式里进行永无休止的计算，那些年我们共同的书房里，他收藏的以各种文字印刷成的长篇巨著和文学评论占据了整面书架四分之三的空间。  
含蓄谦逊是难能的美德，而我体内流淌的血液性格却天生教会我直言不逊。

他第一次对我说今晚的月色真美，而我那时伸手拉上窗帘以遮挡午后炽盛的阳光，用一个绵长的深吻作了回答，我迷恋他的青涩腼腆，连低头躲闪的眼神里都是无限风情。  
不吻吻我吗。他说。  
我呼吸一窒，正要溢出言语的对月色的赞美咽下了喉咙。我惊讶于自己迈向他步态的平稳和触碰他发梢的自然，原来我还没有忘记拥抱他是什么样子。在我闭上眼之前，他伸手搂紧我的脖子，加深这个吻。龙舌兰和尼古丁混合在一起，味道苦极了。  
如果抵达亚历山大港时他还能维持着像现在这样吻我的姿势，我不介意把我所有的万宝路都丢下去喂大西洋鲭鲨。

END.

⑴题目出自俄罗斯歌手阿列克谢·高曼的歌曲《月亮与龙舌兰》  
⑵露中跳舞时的曲子为《Por una Cabeza》（一步之遥），是一首西班牙语探戈名曲。“Por una Cabeza”本为赛马的术语，意为“差一个（马）头”的长度。在歌曲中用来表示对情人之间错综复杂难以割舍的惋惜  
⑶埃里克和克里斯汀分别是《歌剧魅影》的男主角和女主角  
⑷“今夜月色很美。”语出夏目漱石，是关于“我爱你”的含蓄表达，在我看来有东方人的内敛，委婉和深情


End file.
